To hogwarts we go!
by immabear
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel go to hogwarts. Why? To try to convince them to let them help with the war against voldemort, and what about Draco and Luna being friends all of a sudden? What happens when a certain trio gets in the way. And when Harry stops at nothing to get Annabeth? WARNING: golden trio bashing rated T just in case
1. The quest

Percy Jackson was finally happy, the Titan war was finished, and he was staring into the eyes of his loving girlfriend, Annabeth. Unfortunately their little bubble of happiness was disturbed when Thalia and Nico came. "Lovebirds!", they chorused, and blushed causing Annabeth and Percy to giggle maniacally "shut up!" shouted Thalia. "Anyways," she said, gaining back her dignity. "Chiron want to see you two in the big house" Nico finished. As soon as they got to the big house Chiron started by saying, "hello Percy and Annabeth, I hope you have been relaxing since the war?" Percy and Annabeth just nodded together. "well" he started "there are beings that are legacies of Hecate called wizards, and they are going to war, they are not very powerful and we can take their enemy down with one well placed dagger" said Chiron and he smirked at the thought "we need you two plus Thalia and nico to go to hogwarts, a wizarding school" Percy and Annabeth bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing "to gain their trust so that they will accept our help" he noticed their strained faces and added "you can laugh now" as soon as the words were out Annabeth and percy burst out laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces, and the other campers wondered if Chiron was trying to kill them with some kind of laughing gas.

As soon as Chiron was done telling them everything about the wizards he finished off by saying "now why don't you run along and tell Thalia and Nico about this quest".

When the couple found them they were making out **( AN: Thalia had quit the hunt for Nico now that they were the same age)** Percy cleared his throat and both their heads whipped around in his direction. Annabeth quickly described the mission before they killed her boyfriend.

**Gabster: sorry for the short chapter! Also I'm sorry that this sucked but this is my first fanfic EVAR so no flames please! Constructive criticism is encouraged, just not too mean**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) now do u forgive me for making such a bad story? :3 pweas?**

**Nico: NEVAR!**

**Annabeth: don't be so mean Nico, I forgive u :)**

**Gabster: thanks Annabeth, Percy?**

**Percy: *shrugs* if Annabeth agrees then I agree**

**Gabster: YAY! Nicos outnumbered!**

**Thalia: hold on, I don't agree!**

**Gabster: yes, but nobody likes u thals**

***thunder rumbles and hits the ground next to me***

**Gabster: JUST KIDDING! Everybody likes u! Please don't kill me...**

**Thalia: MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh! U forgot to do a disclaimer**

**Gabster: oh yeah! I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry potter *sniffles then bursts into tears***

**Nico: weakling...**

**Gabster: BYE BYE! And Nico I heard that so don't forget that even if I don't own the actual u I still can make this version of u do whatever I want, hmmmm... What about having you makeout with dumbledore, or clarisse**

**Nico: *whimpers* please, gods no**

**Percy Annabeth and Thalia: *looks nervously at each other***

**Gabster: on to the next chapter!**


	2. Leaving

**Me: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I got full rights to Harry potter and Percy Jackson!**

**Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Harry, hermione, Ron, J.K.R., R.R.,: *glares at me***

**Me: ok ok, jeez, *sighs* I don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson and never will... *runs away crying***

**Nico: *sighs* on with the story!**

**Third person POV**

"So" said Thalia, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them "how are we getting to England?" There was another silence as they contemplated that when suddenly Nico spoke up, "I can shadow travel you guys there" "Alright then, everybody go to your cabins and pack, then lets meet at Thalia's pine" Annabeth said while Thalia scowled at the mention of the fact that she had been a pine tree for several years. And with that, they split up to go pack.

**Harry's POV**

I sighed, I was at the burrow and was opening my hogwarts letter, I had just gotten back from my hearing and was very grateful that I wasn't charged, but still... It was just another year at hogwarts happening (besides the fact that voldemort was alive and well and could kill us all at any second), I love hogwarts and all but things are getting old now. All that changed when I read my letter.

I realized that the letter had more words than usual, my eyes flitted to the bottom where I read the final paragraph

_**This year we will be welcoming some exchange students from America, later in the year we will be throwing a ball in their honor so don't forget to buy new dress robes! (The dance is only for forth years and up, unless you bring a date who is of a younger year than you)**_

_**Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy headmistress  
Hogwarts**_

I blinked twice and re-read it, before my face split into a wide grin, this year was going to be interesting.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was waiting on half-blood hill with Thalia and Nico, seaweed brain was late, suddenly I saw him, running up the hill not even breaking a sweat because of the curse looking at me apologetically, my heart skipped a beat without me telling it to, DAMN YOU HEART I said inside my head, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "are we ready to go?"

Before I could reply I heard someone running up the hill, I turned to see Rachel panting, she must have run a long way, then she spoke "guys! Chiron told me a out the quest and said that I should go with you!" She said hurriedly as if we were going to disappear in the middle of her sentence, that one time and she never let's it go! Suddenly the message sunk in, Rachel, one of my best friends, was coming with us! I couldn't help it, I squealed and gave her a big hug until she choked out "Annabeth...can't...breath" oops! I quickly let go of her and gave her a wide smile instead.

"Guys!" Nico said, "lets go!" We obliged and turned around to grasp his arm soon everything was a blur, I was cold, I could hear whispers of the dead as we passed, and then we were there.

**Me: thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Nico: can u make me and Thalia get to third base please?**

**Me: WTF DUDE! That is wrong on so many levels! U do realize that this is a T rated story!**

**Nico: never mind...**

**Me: *sigh* only because I'm nice, *waves hand***

**Suddenly Thalia gets up, drags Nico to a broom closet and hermione, knowing what will happen next, puts a silencing charm on them**

**Me: sorry if you were offended by that in any way but I thought it would be funny**

**Percy: *gives me puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *grins evilly* no, I've already done my good deed for the day**

**Percy: *grumbles under breath* stupid...mind controlling...no good...must make plan...Annabeth will be with me...I wonder**

**Me: *narrows eyes and snaps fingers to make Percy's shirt go on fire***

**Percy: HA! I'm invincible!**

**Me: while that may be so, that was your favorite shirt**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: on to the next chapter!**


	3. The sorting and a prophecy

**Me: hey guyz! I got a review from RyuNoRainbow saying that she or he liked my story and that I should make longer chapters and shorter AN's, I completely agree so thanks!  
On with the story! WARNING: this might not be good because I am suffering from writers block, but I'll try my best! Also, sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I had a lot of homework that i didn't end up doing... DAMN U ADHD! I don't know if I have ADHD but judging by the way thing are with me I might, SORRY! I'm rambling, see, signs of ADHD,**

**Nico: Gaby! Stop talking  
Me: sorry! On with the story**

Thalia's POV

when we arrived I quickly looked around and noticed that we were in the middle of London. I looked in front of us to see a grubby old pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

As we went in I noticed that there were hardly any people, and those who were there were all ugly and wrinkly. We stopped in front of the bartender and Nico asked "can you please take us to diagon alley" the bartender stopped to look at us carefully, then his face broke into a wide grin as he said "my names Tom, son of Dionysus, come with me" and with that, he turned away and headed towards the door to the back.

When we got there he pulled out his wand and poked a specific brick, then a hole formed in the wall, getting larger and larger until it could fit a giant, a half giant that is. As we walked in the first thing I noticed was the petshop, mainly because Rachel squealed and ran towards it. When we got in I noticed that it was mainly filled with owls, suddenly Annabeth gasped.

Annabeth's POV

As we walked into the pet shop I saw the owls, suddenly I heard a voice in my head, my queen! Then everything went silent, the owls turned to me and bowed, they actually bowed! Then I heard another voice, my queen, it is an honor to meet you! Shut up Saphira! The rest of the owls snarled with pure loathing and contempt. I walked up to Saphira, "Saphira is a very pretty name you know, as pretty as you are" I said while smiling. Saphira looked up, with wide eyes, do you really think so my queen? "Of course" I replied I wasn't lying just to make her feel better, her soft looking, brown feathers were shiny and seemed to have a bit of a sapphire hue to it, her face was in the shape of a heart and was white, she was perfect. She looked over my shoulder, is that sea spawn? She asked,"yes, but you can't call him that, I'm dating him" I said while grinning a little bit, and I shall respect that she said. It was my final decision, I brought her up to the counter and said "how much?" "2 galleons" the lady at the counter replied, uh oh, our wizard money was in our trunks, waiting for us at hogwarts, I tentatively brought out some drachmas and said "is this enough" the lady's eyes widened as she took them in her hands, holding them like they were pure gold, which I guess they were, she nodded in reply so I left only to find that Thalia got a black cat which she named Storm, Rachel had gotten a white bunny with green eyes who she named Delphi **(oracle of Delphi... Get it... No? Never mind)** Percy had gotten a aquamarine lizard who he named Poseidon and Nico had gotten a black grass snake named Shadow.

We walked through diagon alley a bit more before stopping at Ollivanders wand shop. When we got inside I walked forwards to Ollivander and said "we need the demigod wands please" he smiled and went to the back before returning with 5 black boxes, he pulled a sea green wand with a trident carved on the side of it, he handed it to Percy who looked at it with wonder and said "mermaid scale and pegasus hair,12 inches, good for water spells." Then he turned to Nico and gave him an onix colored wand and said " strip of a dementors robe, thestral tail, 11 inches, good for shadow spells." Then he presented Thalia with a stormy grey wand with carvings of lightning on it he gave it to her while saying "thunder cloud bits, pine tree needle, 11 inches, good for thunder spells" then he gave an emerald green wand to Rachel saying "the green fog that comes from the oracle of Delphi, a hair from a centaur tail, 14 inches, good for divination." And he finally turned to me, pulling out a grey, not stormy grey, but a kind of foggyish grey and as he was handing it to me he said, "owl feather, bark from an olive tree, 12 inches, good for transfiguration" suddenly Percy started laughing, "pine tree needle! Oh the irony!" Then Thalia gave him a death glare that she adopted from Nico, lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"Guys, I'll shadow travel you to the hogwarts train station" we grabbed his arm and we left

Percy POV

I blinked a couple of times and looked around me, we were at kings cross station. "Um, Nico? We're at kings cross station"

That's when Annabeth hit me over the head and said "seaweed brain! Chiron told us that the entrance to the hogwarts express is through the wall of platform 9!" I blinked again "oooook, Annabeth are you on drugs?" Everyone burst out laughing while Annabeth tried to stab me with riptide. "Oh my gods seaweed brain!" She said, then huffed and turned towards the platform and ran through, "Annabeth!" Was all I managed to shout before she disappeared.

Nico's POV

The look on Percy's face was priceless! Then I decided to run through, when I got to the other side of the wall I saw a big red train that had Hoqwarts plastered on the side of it, I turned around and saw that the rest had gone through, I looked at the small compartments and frowned, ADHD was going to be bad in here, oh well, better suck it up, unless... "Guys, lets shadow travel there" I said, they all agreed so we went to a shady corner where nobody would see us, grabbed each other and I left.

Rachel's POV (I know I'm switching povs a lot but I want to have everybody do a POV in this chapter)

I quickly shook off my nausea and focused, we were in front of some boats, everybody looked calm about the fact about going into the water for some reason, probably because poseiden is one of the nicer Olympians.

We waited there for a couple of hours until a giant of a man came with a bunch of little kids "hello ther, m' names hagrid, your the exchange students?" He asked, we nodded in reply and he smiled and said "come with me" then he left to get on the boats, the little kids followed his lead, and so did we.

Annabeth's POV

As we approached hogwarts I had a feeling that I was supposed to be impressed, but when you've seen Olympus, it's kinda hard to impress someone afterwards.

When we got out of the boats we walked into the castle where we were confronted by a old lady who looked very stern, "stay behind the first years, come into the great hall on my que" she said, and walked away.

We peeked through cracks in the door and saw that we were going to be sorted by a hat, finally the headmaster, who I think is called Dumbledore said, "and this year we have exchange students who will be attending 5th year, please welcome Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel!"

I took a deep breath, and walked in.

Harry's POV

all eyes were at the big doors in front, when all of a sudden they opened too reveal gods, well they weren't actually gods, but they were as good looking as gods. The boy in the lead was obviously the leader and the blond girl was like his lutenant, the blond girl... Woah. She had perfect slim but athletic looking tan legs that ran for miles, her lips were a natural shade of red, her honey blond hair was pulled up into a pony-tail so we could see the rest of her face, she had grey eyes, like stormy grey eyes, as if she were trying to scan everyone and see how they could be taken down and if not where she could run too. She was wearing some short blue jean shorts, and an orange top with writing in a different language that I couldn't understand, she was perfect, she seemed to notice the looked she was getting and grabbed the leaders hand as conformation that they were dating, too bad for him, because once she realizes that I'm the famous Harry potter she'll be head over heels for me,and if that doesn't work (which it will) I could always go for the other girl with green eyes, or the other one that seemed to give off this aura of power. I hope the blond girl is in griffindor, I scanned through the crowd and quickly judged what house they would go in, leader boy, griffindor, hot lutenant, ravenclaw, green eyes, griffindor, emo dude, slytherin, aura of power girl, griffindor.

Then their sorting began.

Hermione's POV

the boy with black hair and sea green eyes was hot, but he was with that dumb blond, not for long, soon he will be mine. Oh! Their being sorted.

Dumbledore took out a scroll and read the names off, "Chase, Annabeth" Annabeth, the dumb blond, walked up to the podium and put the hat on, the next thing was a surprise and has never happened before, the hat spoke out loud! "Hmmm... Tricky, tricky" it said "much too smart for ravenclaw" the ravenclaw looked scandalized by this, as was I, she was just a dumb blond, I know it! The hat started talking again "lets search your memories too see where you would fit" suddenly she shouted "NO!" What, has she got some dirty secrets that might be uncovered, I smirked, that was probably it. Suddenly there was a light, it was as if her memories were being projected into the room, it showed a scene of a young Annabeth fighting a... Thing. She successfully killed it and it turned into dust, then the scene changed to her holding up a big pile of rocks, she looked older, but I didn't understand, why didn't she just put it down? I watched as a grey streak slowly formed into her hair, then it showed her being stabbed with a knife in the arm, behind her stood the hot guy, she had saved his life. Then it shows the image of a dying boy, he had sandy blond hair, and golden eyes.

Taking us all by surprise, the hat yelled out "GRIFFINDOR!" And she shakily took the hat off and headed towards our table, she sat down and waited for the next person to come up.

Ron's POV

I wasn't completely dense, I could see that Harry had already claimed the blond one, so I decided to take the red haired one, she had a bit of a pale completion and a splatter of freckles on her face, traditional Weasley look, she would be approved by my parents. The next person called was her, and now I know that her names Rachel! The strange thing was, she seemed to have a normal sorting, not like the girl who was before, Annabeth. It took a few seconds before the hat called out "GRIFFINDOR!" 2 griffindors in a row! The next person was that emo guy, his names Nico and the same thing that happened to Annabeth happened to him, an image appeared in the sky it showed a really young and bubbly Nico talking to that dude with the black hair, "promise me you'll keep an protect my sister, promise" he said, then the scene changed to him in a cabin sort of thing, "your back! Where my sister? Where's Bianca?" "Nico, listen.." "No,no, you promised you would keep her safe!" Then the sorting hat shouted out "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Thalia grace!" Said dumbledore, "I don't use my last name" she snarled, dumbledore frowned, "why not?" He asked, "well, for starters, me, my mom, and my little brother Jason, went on a picnic several years ago, I left for 5 minutes and when I came back, my mother had given away my baby brother to a complete stranger, I've said enough" she said then marched up to the podium and shoved the hat on, after a few more traumatic images the hat finally shouted "GRIFFINDOR!", wow, so many griffindors.

Draco's POV

I couldn't believe it, this was the best day ever! Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel were here! I made quick eye contact with Luna and made sure my eyes said "r u seein wut I'm seein?!" And she replied with "yuppo" then we both broke out into crazy grins, I might have forgotten to mention, me and Luna are half-siblings, both children of Athena.

Percy came up to the sorting hat and put it on, it showed images of his mom 'dying', Annabeth on her death bed... Or death couch, when she was poisoned. And other stuff that no normal kid would ever have to go through.

He was also put in griffindor.

Annabeth's POV

I decided to never mind the fact that horrible thing had been projected from out minds, and everybody was giving us pitying looks and so I stood up to say something "I would like to make an announcement" I started, I had everybody's attention, so I started "our friend, Rachel, has a lot of seer blood in her so if she starts spouting prophesies can you please write them down and tell us? Thank you" then I sat down and turned to Rachel to say something when I noticed that everybody was watching Rachel and that there was green smoke coming from her, I am the oracle of delphi, approach seeker, and ask, she rasped, I gulped and said "what is the next great prophecy?" Then she said

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms to the doors of death

Uh oh.

**sorry I took so long to update! Do you forgive me**

**all hp and pjo characters: F**K NO!**

**me: *whimpers, then snaps fingers to make everyone catch on fire***

**everyone: AUGHHH!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM ALL POWERFUL!**

**moral of story: never give me power over anything or it will catch on fire**


	4. Flirting & failing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys!  
*doges brick that is aimed to kill*  
I promise that this chapter is going to be long and funny so you don't hunt me down! I just want to tell you guys thanks, because I just started this thing but I've been getting a lot of support from you guys and that's what mostly keeps me motivated, I love you guys and you should read the chapter now**

**Also, you guys have been saying that my punctuation is horrible, I completely agree. I know that I can never manage to edit this myself, so if you would like to help me with editing then please PM me, until then you will have to deal with my terrible writing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ron's POV

Ok, why did my future wife just spout a random prophesy, why only half-bloods, ooh! Food! I quickly snarfed down my dinner and completely forgot about it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry eyeing the new girl, Annabeth. I knew what I had to do, Ronald Weasley was going to be Harry Potters wingman.

After dinner we approached the group and our conversation started out with hermione saying, "hi, my name is hermione granger" she said while throwing a flirtatious smile at Percy, making Annabeth clench her fists. Then I approached them and said, "and I'm Ron Weasley" while winking at Rachel who, surprisingly, just raised her eyebrow. Then Harry walked up.

Harry's POV

This is going to be awesome, I approached them and said "I'm Harry potter". I looked up to their faces (their quite tall, it might be a problem when I'm kissing Annabeth, oh well!) bracing myself for their looks of admiration, from all the boys, and love, from all the girls, but when my eyes got there all I could see was neutral looks, wait a second, what's up with their eyes? Their eyes keep flicking back and forth, as if they expect to be attacked at anytime now, whatever.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Percy" Percy said, while gesturing to himself, completely oblivious to the looks that hermione was giving him. "I'm Nico, nice to meet you" said the goth dude, strange, I thought he was going to be more slytherin like. Then the aura of power girl who I think is named Thalia came up and said "hi, my name is Thalia" then the red headed girl introduced herself. "My name is Rachel" she said, then Ron blurted out, "how did you make the green swirly stuff come out of your mouth and talk like that?" At first the exchange students looked a little shocked, and I'm sure my face was red from Ron's stupidity, they burst out laughing and I couldn't help but notice how nice Annabeth's laugh is. When they stopped laughing Rachel said "I'm an oracle, I speak prophecies sometimes". Hermione scoffed, "divination isn't real!" Rachel smirked, "then what was that I did in the great hall?" I hate to admit it, but it felt good to hear hermione spluttering without an answer. Then Annabeth introduced herself, "my name is Annabeth chase, Percy's girlfriend" she said while shooting a glare at hermione, feisty.

Then Malfoy and Looney bounded up to us, wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on anyone. They approached the exchange student and Annabeth squealed, then tackled them with a hug. "What are you doing with looney and Malfoy Annabeth?" hermione spat, probably hoping for Percy to get the hint that they were uncool and break up with her. Surprisingly he just smiled and said "we and Draco go way back and Luna, not looney, is Annabeth's half sister". This was my perfect chance to make a move on Annabeth! "Well Luna, I guess you will my half sister in law" I said smoothly while giving a charming wink in Annabeth's direction. Suddenly all eyes were on me, "What. Did. You. Say?" Asked Percy while grinding his teeth together, I smirked, "well isn't it obvious? Annabeth will leave you, come to me, and we will get married 20 years later" I said then everybody started acting weird, Annabeth's hand was gripping her hip, Percy was holding a pen, Thalia was rubbing her bracelet, Rachel was holding a blue plastic hairbrush, Nico had his hand on his skull ring, Draco was gripping his right arm, and Luna was holding her butter beer cork necklace. Even their animals were glaring at me, Annabeth stepped forward, finally! She was going to be mine! But then she said "I think you three should go" she said in a steely voice that matched her glare, I smirked again, "you know you want me, stop playing hard to get" then Luna punched me, pain exploded in the side of my face, who knew a girl could hit so hard?

As we trudged away I could vaguely hear Luna shouting, "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE OR I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED YOU TO DOBBY!" I shuddered, she can be scary sometimes

Nico's POV

the next day after the whole potter fiasco we went to our first class, potions. We sat down with Draco and waited for the teacher, I asked Draco who it was but he just smirked and said that I would see. When the teacher walked in we couldn't control ourselves, all of us (minus Draco) yelled out "SEVVY!" And tackled him in a hug. I could feel everybody staring at us, wondering why we were hugging the son of nemesis (they probably didn't know he was the son of nemesis though) when we pulled away he smiled at us, which made everybody more freaked out, then what he said next even took me by surprise, "because I am as of now in a good mood today, we will not be having homework today" he said while still smiling, we were immediately on defense. "Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape A.K.A. Sevvy, who likes apple juice" he blushed about the apple juice comment, I smirked, turned to the class and shouted "ALERT! ALERT! SOMEONE HAS POISONED SEVVY'S APPLE JUICE!" He glared at me and said with a don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-possibly-kill-you tone "shut up death breath!" I narrowed my eyes, "balance freak!" I retorted, he just raised an eyebrow and said "is that seriously the best you can come up with?" Before I could reply and student said "erm, how exactly to you all know each other?" I grinned evilly, "Sevvy here is one of the councilors at our summer camp" some kids looked like they were trying not to laugh at the thought of sev being nice and helpful to kids for a whole summer. He just sighed and said "go back to your seats kids" when we went back he wrote instructions on the board, then underneath he wrote the same thing in Greek. I got an idea, whispered it to my friends and we put it into action, we would scramble up the ingredients just to see what would happen, the Stolls would be so proud, in the end everyone's potion exploded, the fumes from our exploding cauldrons traveled to the others, making their potions explode, basically, everyone's potion exploded and soon everybody was standing on their stools to avoid the toxic liquid, then I got another brilliant idea, I quickly whispered it to Percy who grinned evilly, he used his son of Poseidon powers to direct the liquid to a certain potters robes, in the end he had a hole in his backside that showed his teddy bear boxers, the best part is, he didn't notice so he would walk around like that until someone tells him which, according to Rachel, is in about a week or so. Best. Day. Ever.

Percy's POV

I looked at my schedule (our schedules were in Ancient Greek) and saw that we had defense against the dark arts, I showed this to Nico and he groaned, "I practically am the dark arts!" He kept on whining about it until we got there, he sighed and said "let's just get this over with" and with that, we went inside.

My first impression was PINK! TOO MUCH PINK! MY EYES! THEY BUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNN! Seriously, I wanted to run out of there, but not after setting off a time bomb. We reluctantly sat in our seats, I zoned out of her speech but was brought back when she wrote something on the board, the rest of the demigods and I spent 20 minutes of the lesson trying to decipher the cursive, unfortunately the toad noticed. She narrowed her eyes and said in a sickly sweet voice, "excuse me, but can you read?" I raised my eyebrow and said "no, we are all dyslexic, it would be nice if you could write in Ancient Greek, because that's all we can read" she looked as if she were about to explode, "detention ! For talking back to a teacher" that got me angry, "so your giving me detention because I have disability for reading English and a gift for reading Ancient Greek?" She glared at me "precisely, you will have detention with me today and tomorrow" she she said while baring her unusually sharp teeth, hang on, unusually sharp teeth? I quickly looked at the rest too see if they saw it too, they were immediately on guard for the rest of the lesson. Oh, and that douchebag potter got detention too for saying that old voldie is back, unfortunately he was right, because if he wasn't then I would be back at camp half blood, fighting Clarisse, and winning. We have transfiguration now.

Annabeth's POV

I've been hearing from people that hermione is the smartest, most talented witch in her year, Luna could totally beat her, and so could Draco **(the reason why I didn't have the demigods tell the 'golden' trio that Draco was Annabeth's half brother is because they thought that it would be suspicious)** I'll show her, nobody even attempts to steal my boyfriend, the last person who tried was drew, since me and Percy are her moms favorite couple drew was punished with ugliness and a bad taste in clothing for the rest of the summer.

In transfiguration we had to turn a needle into an owl, this is going to be easy. I quickly murmured the spell an soon a full grown owl was in front of me, everyone went silent, all eyes on me, professor McGonagall scurried up to me, peered at my owl from all angles, then gave me a huge smile and said "this owl is absolutely perfect! This is by far the best work have seen by anybody!" "That's my wise girl" said Percy while leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush while everybody went "awwwwww!" Except for a few girls who were giving me death glares. By the end of class almost everybody had made an owl, unfortunately that resulted in all the owls flying over to me and cooing while snuggling up to me and some were even bowing while calling me their queen, which made everybody look at me funny. I looked at my schedule and saw that we had care for magical creatures next.

Percy's POV

when we got to the teachers hut we followed him to the edge of the forest where he started talking, "today we will be looking at thestrals" then pitch black horses came and bowed to me, Hagrid looked at me with shock "I have a way with horses" I said to his silent question, then I got an idea "in fact, I have some pets that are pretty magical, can I call for them?" He nodded and I did two different whistles. Soon Mrs.O'Leary bounded over, making a few students scream, hagrid came over to her, "she's beautiful" he murmured "yup" I said "she's the only hellhound in the world that won't tear you too bits" then blackjack flew over "and this is my pegasus, blackjack" I thought hagrid was going to have a heart attack from joy _hey boss!_ "Don't call me boss blackjack" _whatever you say boss!_ I groaned _can I have some sugar cubes?_ "No, but when you get back home tell Tyson that I said that you can have an apple" **yay!** Said blackjack, squealing (or is it neighing?) like a little girl, then he caught sight of the thestrals and went to act like an idiot with them. Hagrid blinked, "class dismissed" he said, and we headed off to lunch.


	5. RACHON FTW!

**Hey guys!, sorry I haven't been updating much but- **  
**"DIE ARRRGGGGHHHH!"**  
**Ahh! Um, I'll quickly type the story so the angry mob doesn't kill me**  
**Oh, and a couple of you guys are asking why I hate Hp, the truth is... (Drumroll please) I don't hate HP :) I just like to see the golden trio mean for once. On with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**  
Something was wrong, Harry hasn't hit on me all day, he's planning something... I know it. Turns out I'm right because Harry just sat down right next to me at lunch and winked at me, which I returned with a glare.  
We burned some food for the gods, ate, blah, blah, blah, everything was normal, until Harry grabbed my face and kissed me. KISSED ME! I will gut him like a fish. I quickly pulled away, then drank deeply from my cup and, just for extra sanitization, I made out with Percy. When we pulled away Percy screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" At Harry, Harry still had the nerve to smirk and say "you liked it didn't you?" That was the last straw, I took out my dagger and started attacking him, giving him cuts and bruises and possibly fatal wounds everywhere until the teachers pulled me away and took him to the hospital wing. At that point everyone was staring at me with fear while Percy just said to me "good job with the dagger, but I'll chop off his head with riptide next time I see him."  
Ron's POV  
What happened to Harry! He isn't like himself, he just kissed a girl against her will. And it doesn't help the fact that she was dating Percy, hermione has been acting the same way, she keeps trying to rub herself against Percy (in a reeeeeeeealy inappropriate way), she's twirling her hair like an idiot too! One things clear, we can't be friends anymore. SCREW YOU GUYS! IM HANGING OUT WITH THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS! Que me flipping off the shitty duo.

**The next day**

Harry is still in the hospital wing, apparently Annabeth's dagger is made of some weird metal and Madam Pomfrey can't heal it, so he has to heal the muggle way. Lately I've been hanging out with the exchange students, and the exchange students hang out with Draco and Luna, turns out that none of them are that bad, even Draco, I mean the way he acts around them it's as if he enjoys their company, as if he is actually happy. I've also been hanging out with Rachel, I think that I like her even more now, she is really nice and her bunny is adorable! I mean... I like guns... And guy stuff... Ok, all pretenses aside, her bunny is really adorable!

**Percy's POV**

I've got detention with Umbitch now, like the nickname? Me too. When I walked in the room I knew this was going to be hell, the bastard that's name is Harry is still in the hospital wing so I'm doing this alone. Umbitch is having me write lines, she didn't give me any ink though. I shrugged it off and started writing. After about a minute of trying I said "the quill still doesn't have any ink." "Excuse me?" She said, then she got up, looked at my paper and said "try again", I tried again, and again, and again, but still no results. Finally she snatched the quill from my hand and scribbled on the parchment, she cried out in pain and I looked to see the parchment covered in blood, and Umbitch clutching her hand that now had a squiggle in it. My eyes widened as I realized what she had tried to do to me, thank goodness for the Achilles curse, my shock quickly turned to anger as I stood up and announced "the teachers will know about this." And with that I turned and walked out.

As soon as I stepped outside I burst out laughing, talk about a defect! When I was done with my laughing fit I went straight to Dumbledore and told him exactly what happened. He said that he would speak to her and dismissed me. As soon as I reached the common room the first thing I saw was my friends waiting for me, I told them what had happened, everyone was relieved that I wasn't hurt, oh I forgot to mention, we snuck Draco and Luna into the common room. As I was saying before I oh so rudely interrupted myself (stupid ADHD) everyone was glad to see me ok except for Ron who was confused on why the quill didn't effect me, I shared a glance with everyone in the room and we came to a silent agreement. "It's a long story that we will tell to the whole school one day, we just have to wait for a sign" I said, luckily Ron dropped the subject. We all went to bed except for Rachel who said in Ancient Greek that she had to iris message Apollo, I think I know what it's about, everyone knows that Rachel and Ron like each other and are to scared to admit it, well Ron is to scared to admit it, Rachel just can't date since she is the oracle. Lately me and Annabeth have been having nightmares about the Titan war and have been sleeping together, not in that way! Get your head out of the gutter! Let me reword that, we have been sharing a bed together. Anyways, I crawled into bed with Annabeth and fell asleep.

**Rachel's POV**

When we were finished talking I headed to the girls bathroom, when I excused myself Percy gave me a knowing look. DAMN YOU PERCY! Anyways, when I got to the bathroom I turned the taps on, clogged the taps up with some toilet paper, creating a fine mist, and threw a drachma in the mist and said "oh iris goddess of rainbows, please show me Apollo at wherever the hades he is." The mist shimmered until it showed me Apollo sitting in his throne, humming _firework by Katy perry_. When he finally noticed me he started with saying "so you came to ask if you can date Ron?" I felt may face heat up as I spluttered "h-how did you know?" To which he replied in a very mystical voice " I am a god, I know all" "you were spying on my thoughts weren't you?" I said in my normal voice "yes" he admitted "but that's beside the point! The point is, I, Apollo, Greek god of the sun, prophesies, medicine and a bunch of other cool stuff, allow Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle, to date Ron Billius Weasley." My heart soared, suddenly it felt like I loved Ron a thousand times more that I did a minute ago, which is saying a lot because I really, really, loved him, it was probably Aphrodite's doing but at that point I didn't care, I was to in love. "Thanks" I murmured to Apollo who just chuckled at my love sick expression, he swiped his hand through the mist, leaving me to wander to my room, to fall asleep and dream of Ron.

**Ron's POV**

I gulped, today was the day, I was going to ask Rachel to be my girlfriend, I looked up advice on this in the library but the best thing I found was a book about a Greek goddess called Aphrodite, who is apparently the goddess of love. 'Please' I prayed over and over again 'if your real then please help me.' I asked Rachel to meet me in the forbidden forest, she didn't seem to mind the fact that it was forbidden, then I asked Percy if he could get some unicorns (because he had a way with horses and horse like creatures) to make it more romantic. As I passed people they wished me good luck, I'm not sure how everybody in the school knew about this but I don't really care. When I reached the forest I saw Rachel waiting for me, looking gorgeous in her paint splattered jeans that showed off her curves and her red tank top that was covered with a yellow mini sweater that defined her boobs 'RON!' Shouted the voice in my head that for some reason was a woman's voice **(hehe, I put Aphrodite's voice in Ron's head)** 'your staring!' I quickly shook myself out of my stupor and headed over smiling and hoped that I didn't look like a nervous wreck. Then a horrible thought struck me, what if people told her what I was planning and now she feels awkward around me? What if she rejects me? What if Voldemort comes back to life and is the leader of unicorns and orders the unicorns to eat us and shit us out as sparkly poop instead of sparkly butterflies!?  
I took a deep breath and held my hand out to her, she smiled and took it as we headed into the forest together.

**Travis's POV (bet you weren't expecting that!)**

Me and Conner were the signal, we came to tell the rest of the demigods that it was time to reveal themselves, gods I sound epic. Anyway, me and my brother, Conner (who is one year younger than me even though our minds are in sync) saw Rachel and another red headed boy on a date, ooh, blackmail. I turned to my bro and said "get the camera."

**Rachel's POV**

I knew that the Stolls were here and were videoing us, let them. If they even try to blackmail me then I'll show everyone that video of Travis singing the little mermaid while in the shower (the curtain was closed) and I'll show that video of Conner getting chocolate cake smashed into his face by Clarisse when they gave it to her and she smelled dung-bombs, he couldn't get the smell out for the rest if the summer. Anyways, Ron took me to a beautiful clearing that had a light blue lake that sparkled in the sunlight and flowers everywhere, he invited me to sit down next to him and then two baby unicorns came out of the forest, they nuzzled up to us and eventually curled up and fell asleep, after a comfortable silence Ron finally spoke, he turned to me and said "Rachel, I've liked you for a long time, I asked you to come here so I can have the pleasure of asking you to be my girlfriend?" I couldn't believe my ears "what?" I squeaked. "Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" Ron said in a less dignified way, obviously more nervous than before. I did what any sane girl would do, I grabbed the fool by the collar of his sky blue T-shirt and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to process what was going on, but when he finally got it he pulled me onto his lap, we sat there making out in a way that Percy and Annabeth would be proud of, until we were rudely interrupted by the Stolls bursting out of the bushes and pushing up into the lake. When we resurface the Stolls were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down there faces, "p-perfect blackmail" said Travis before turning back to peals of laughter. "I wouldn't be laughing you guys" I said "I still have that video of Travis singing the little mermaid in the shower, and the video of Clarisse smashing cake into Conners face." All laughter stopped, "you wouldn't" the brothers said simultaneously "don't push me" I replied, fighting my own laughter at the horrified looks on their faces  
When me and Ron got out of the lake he asked me "how do you know those guys?" To which I replied "summer camp." We walked hand in hand to the castle, just before we walked into the great hall I turned to Ron and said "yes, I will be your girlfriend." We walked into the great hall still hand in hand and everything went silent, then Percy stood up and started clapping, then Annabeth stood up and followed Percy's example, soon we were given a standing ovation in which Ron hid his face in my hair, leaving me to stand around sheepishly, we went to sit down at the the griffindor table when the Stolls walked in, just then I remembered that we were waiting for a sign from camp half blood to reveal ourselves.

Shit.


	6. Introductions

**Sorry that it took a while to update this story but I've been working on a new story... In my head... I'm pathetic :p, anyways, sorry. Please read on and don't hate me**

* * *

Conner's POV  
The rest of the guys looked nervous, I don't know why, I this is a really good chance to look badass. We strolled up to the front and Travis said in an announcers voice "will the exchange students, Sevvy, luna, and Draco come to the front, we are the sign!" Percy rolled his eyes and said "stop being so dramatic Travis, it's not a big deal" "it's a huge deal seaweed brain!" Cried Travis as everyone looked back and forth between them, I saw Rachel draw a shaky breath and stand up as they all made their way to the front.

Rachel's POV  
Nico stepped forward and started off by saying "have any of you heard of Greek gods?" A few ripples of murmurs went across the great hall, I tried not to meet Ron's eyes as he looked at me expectantly "well, they are real, and in the myths they went down to earth to er... Mate with mortals" continued Nico then Annabeth interjected "we are the product, we are demigods" she said while gesturing to all of us. The hall went silent, until hermione stood up and said in that nasally voice of hers "do you have any proof?" Annabeth smirked, "everybody introduce yourselves, full titles Percy! And then demonstrate your powers."

Thalia's POV  
I stepped forward first, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus king of the gods and lord of the sky, former lutenant of Artemis and I was a pine tree for several years, child of the big three, I am a hero of Olympus" I raised my hand and thunder boomed on a clear day. I have to admit, it was fun to see their reactions.

Rachel's POV  
I stepped forward and said  
"I'm not a demigod, but I host the spirit of the oracle of Delphi, which means I can speak prophesies,I am also a wanderer of the labyrinth, i am a hero of olympus, and I threw a blue plastic hair brush at Kronos's eye" I looked to Ron's face, expecting disgust or fear, maybe both. Instead he looked shocked and... Proud? he was also shaking with silent laughter, maybe because of the last one. I'll try to figure it out later.  
Nico's POV  
I stepped forward and said "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld, I am the ghost king, a child of the big three, and a hero of Olympus." I raised my hand and said in ancient Greek "rise" and the dead rose, 20 skeletons rose right in the middle of the great hall, I decided to add to my little speech.  
"If you guys have anyone who is dead then I might be able to raise their ghost so you can speak to them for a while."

Travis's POV  
Me and Conner stepped forward and introduced ourselves.  
"We are Conner-" said Conner  
"And Travis-"I said  
"STOLL!" We said simultaneously while grinning  
"Sons of Hermes-" I started  
"God of thief's, travelers, and pretty much anything awesome!" Conner finished  
"We don't have any special powers or anything, but we are pretty good pick pockets" Conner said, then looked at me expectantly, I grinned and brought out someone's wand and said "who does this belong to?"  
A boy with a lightning scar on his forehead stood up and said "I'm Harry potter! And that belongs to me" the weird thing is, he looked at us as if he was expecting us to bow down and beg for forgiveness, suddenly it clicked, this was the Harry potter who had caused so much trouble to Percy and Annabeth (A.K.A. Percabeth, as known to by the Aphrodite cabin) I caught Connors eye and we made a silent agreement.  
"The one who kissed Annabeth?" I questioned  
"The one who keeps bothering the rest?" Conner continued, scarface made the mistake of nodding.  
"I think we will be keeping this for a while" me and Conner chorused. It was fun to see scarface turn red with anger and splutter about how he was Harry potter and how we couldn't do this to him.  
"We are heroes of Olympus!" Me and Conner finished.

Draco's POV  
I took a huge breath and surged forward,  
"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts, I am a hero of Olympus." Everyone was gaping at me, I could kinda understand, I wasn't using the fake British accent now so I sounded perfectly American, plus they had a demigod in their midst for years and didn't notice! Wait until they learn that Luna is my half sister, or that sev is the son of nemesis.

Luna's POV  
I was nervous, but that didn't stop me, I walked forward like I didn't have a care in the world. "Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts, I am a hero of Olympus." Everyone seemed shocked that I was Draco's half-sister, I also wasn't using that stupid accent anymore, that might be part of the problem. But it doesn't matter right now. Annabeth is coming up.

Annabeth's POV  
As I went up I could tell that this was going to end badly, Harry was giving me this 'look' if he made any comment then I will beat him to a pulp, and Percy would help.  
"Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts, crosser of the labyrinth, holder of the sky, owner of the laptop of Daedalus, official architect of Olympus, hero of Olympus, Draco and Luna's half-sister, and Percy Jackson's girlfriend" I said then shot a glare at scarface after that last comment, he winked at me, luckily the Stolls saw and Travis held up Harry's wand threateningly, I was fun to see the bastards eyes widen in fright. Sev stepped up, and everyone gasped at the fact that their potions master was a demigod. They should work on their instincts, especially since sev had told us on how many close calls he had.

Severus's POV  
I stepped forward, met everyone's eyes and said in a quiet but powerful voice "Severus Snape, son of Nemesis, hero of Olympus." It was kinda pathetic on how little achievements I had, but then I raised my hand and projected my father, well, to me it looked like my father. The image took the form of the person you wanted revenge most on, everyone's eyes filled with hate and I smirked. "This image takes the form of the person you hate most, and want revenge on" I watched as everyone looked horrified at what they were thinking that they wanted to do to the person. I stepped back, and let Percy talk.

Percy's POV  
I took a deep breath and said "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthshaker, father of horses, wanderer of the labyrinth, bearer of the sky, savior of Artemis, I bathed in the river Styx, and walked through the river Lethe, child of the big three, savior of Olympus, defeated of Kronos and a bunch of other titans, oh, and I accidentally blew up Mount St. Helens... oops." When I finished everyone was staring at me in awe, from the guys, and lust, from the girls, which I reeeealy didn't need.  
I raised my hand and summoned all the water from everyone's cups and formed a big ball of water which I transformed into various items, a dolphin, a cup, Harry potter with an arrow through his head. Then I finished off by dumping it all on the boy-who-lived-a-boring-life.  
That Dumbledore dude stood up, and asked "why are you here?"  
"We just got out of a war and Chiron sent me, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel to help you with your war." I replied, Dumbles frowned  
"But your just children" he insisted, that's when wise girl stepped in  
"With all due respect sir, we just got out of a war with a _Titan_, I don't think that it will be a problem"  
"That doesn't make you any less vulnerable" Dumbledore pleaded, unfortunately that got Thalia angry  
"Actually, Percy's invulnerable since he bathed in the river Styx, and as Annabeth just said, we fought titans, and we have all killed before, while you wusses probably faint at the sight of blood and get a heart attack when someone loses their head, I think we can handle a puny wizard with anger management problems"  
Unfortunately I think she scared everyone while saying her little speech, I turned to them and said, "don't you see the point, there will be bloodshed, and we are the best people to handle it" everyone still looked mortified, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "look" I said, then brought out riptide and made a slash at Conner and Travis.  
Their instincts kicked in as they both did a somersault out of the way and landed with their swords out, ready to attack, they both ran at me and I dodged, slashed, dodged, slashed, until I caught them off guard and disarmed them, grabbed then both by the hair and held riptide to their throats and proclaimed them "dead."  
By the end of that everyone was looking at me with fear in their eyes  
"What?" I asked "this is what we all train for, to kill, or be killed" then I was attacked, Luna had taken out her dagger and attempted to get me from behind, I turned around just in time to intercept and make a wild slash at her stomach, she fell to her knees, someone from the crowd cried out "YOU'VE KILLED HER!" Thalia rolled her eyes and said "she's fine" then Rachel brought out a canteen of nectar and gave it to Luna who stood up, oblivious to the deep wound that might kill her soon, and drank, the wound started to close until there was just a rip in her robes and pearly white skin under. "I'm fine!" She called out. Nico stepped forward again, "I think that we are done here" he said, and with that, we left.


	7. The master plan

***comes out of house cautiously, sniffing the air for rabid fans* "h-hey guys... I know I haven't posted in... A long... Long... Time, but... I am sad to say that I have no good excuse for what I've done... Don't kill me?"**

**You: *throws rocks and rotten tomatoes at me while chanting "DIE GABY, DIE! DIE GABY, DIE!"**

**Me: "AHHH!" Runs back in house and curls into a ball crying**

**If I owned PJO then Gabe would have died a much more painful, horrifying death for having a name similar to mine**  
**If I owned HP then Fred wouldn't have died**

* * *

Percy's POV

My day started out normal, or as normal as can be when your a Demigod. Actually, everything was pretty different... For one, everyone was afraid of us, and they just seemed to grovel, literally grovel. I was walking down the hall when one of the wizards fell to their knees and began to worship me and beg for me to not hurt them and then the others followed his example, needless to say I freaked out and ran away.

I shared my um... Experiences with the others and they had basically the same thing happen to them- like for example, Annabeth was just walking through the corridors when someone fell to their knees and hailed her and tried to kiss her shoes, then he tried to sacrifice his little brother to 'appease her wrath'... These wizards are crazy.

Then, someone tried to get Rachel to tell them the answers on this test thing that they have called something like B.I.R.D.S? No, O.W.L.S. luckily they were caught by a teacher and given detention for harassing a 'special guest'.

Hairy Pothead still wouldn't stop bothering my girlfriend, and I have had to hide in all the common rooms (some people were nice enough to let me in) to get away from a hormonal Hermione. The only upside is that we (the demigods) were given a private common room all to ourselves, complete with a sword arena and a mini refrigerator (don't ask me why they have 'muggle' objects here) that gives you whatever you want if you ask nicely. Yup, life is good.

After a few more days of us being freaked out by people, running from rabid fans, training, and pigging out from the refrigerator, we began to get bored. So of course, we asked the master prankster, the Stolls, to help us plan a prank that will go down through the ages of hogwarts.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked, leaning back on his chair  
Conner and Travis's eyes narrowed as they got into serious mode  
"Any good prank needs animals... Loooots of animals" started Conner  
"What?" I asked, "I mean, animals are a good base for a prank but... How are we going to do anything with uncooperative, smelly, completely useless, animals?"  
"We'll think about it, we-" Connor was cut off by an angry Nico storming through the door, grumbling something about eating Thanatos.

"What's up?" I asked,  
"Well-" Nico started

Flashback

Nico's POV

I was walking through the corridor with Snape, contemplating life. LOL JK, I was teasing him about a girl his age in the Iris cabin who he wouldn't stop obsessing over, when suddenly Hairy plopper came in front of us and started screaming about how we were these things called 'death eaters' (I mean seriously! Who would want to eat Thanatos? Dad says I tried to when I was a baby and accidentally got stuck in the underworld from a shadow traveling accident... I was crying for weeks from the 'mean angel who doesn't taste good'). And then he went bat-shit crazy and started firing spells at us with his borrowed wand (Travis and Conner still wouldn't give his back to him) luckily, wizard spells only tickle us demigods, and I only took a split second for me to twist my skull ring, pull out my sword, and slice his wand in half, I hope the person he borrowed the wand from had insurance.

Flashback over

Still Nico's POV

"But what's a death eater?" Annabeth asked  
"No idea, but I think that their followers of old Voldy" I said, I then noticed Draco looking a little uncomfortable, "what's wrong Draco?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "I am a death eater"

Now, most people would have a cliffhanger here, leaving their fans crying for more, but not me, not me... Mostly because I want the following chapters to be full of fluff and I can't do that if I just leave you hanging with something like this, ON WITH THE STORY!

Luna's POV

Draco? A death eater? The idea is laughable, but he says so himself. No, I refuse to believe that the boy who used to give me piggy back rides when I was little was evil.  
"Explain yourself" I said.  
He put his head in his hands and said "my father" I nodded, we all knew about Dracos father.  
"Do you have the mark?" I asked  
He nodded and tentatively pulled up his sleeve to show the dark mark.  
Next thing I knew I was crying, he pulled me into a hug, and soon everyone was crying and hugging each other, even the Stolls.

**(sorry if that was really sappy... But I feel completely brain dead :P)**

As soon as our crying fest was over I gave my brother one last hug "at least we have Hecate children powerful enough to break the curse" I said, sniffling.  
"Yeah, I have already scheduled an appointment with Lou Ellen when an Apollo kid predicted this would end" he said in a reassuring tone.  
I sighed in relief, at least that horrible tattoo would be gone.  
"Now that that's over" Ron said, regaining his composure  
"Lets finish our prank" Rachel finished  
"So, there are actually a lot of things we can do with animals, especially if we use our own pets, for starters..." Annabeth said, continuing our previous conversation about animals

T-T-T-T-TIME LAPSE - ONE WEEK LATER (DAY OF THE PRANK)

Percy's POV

FINALLY! The day of the prank was here! And this will go down through history! We will be forever remembered as the greatest pranksters hogwarts has ever had. For the prank we decided to give ourselves cool nicknames, for example: Annabeth was owl, I was tide, Travis was traveler #1, Conner was traveler #2, Thalia was pine (she wanted to be eagle but we wouldn't let her), Nico was reaper, Rachel was oracle, Ron was The Knight, Luna was dreamer, and Draco was drakon. We would be communicating by texting (Rachel managed to show Ron how to use a cellular device) now I know what what your thinking 'but Percy! You can't use electronics in Hogwarts! Bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh,' But these are phones specially made by the Hephaestus cabin so we can use them in any environment (infinite battery to!) the plan was to get our animals (Poseidon -my lizard-, Saphira -Annabeth's owl-, shadow, -Nico's snake-, Delphi -Rachel's bunny-, Storm -Thalia's cat-, and Pigwidgeon (sp?) -Ron's owl-) plus Mrs.O'leary and Blackjack to stampede in the great hall and scare all the students, especially Harry, because they are going to be targeting him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait, but I have a horrible case of writers block and this is the best I can do... UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
